


A different kind of hope

by BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren
Summary: If the flash of Luke's lightsaber in Ben Solo's room had been a corresponding moment of darkness in the force, then maybe, she had thought, this would be its bright reflection; a finger pressing down on the scales, a redressing of balance. TheI can save youto theI must kill you.She took Kylo Ren's hand.Rey decides to stay with Kylo Ren. It might have been a poor choice.





	1. Chapter 1: Rey

**Chapter 1: Rey**

If the flash of Luke's lightsaber in Ben Solo's room had been a corresponding moment of darkness in the force, then maybe, she had thought, this would be its bright reflection; a finger pressing down on the scales, a redressing of balance. The _I can save you_ to the _I must kill you_. 

She took Kylo Ren's hand. 

*** 

These are the things she learns. 

First, that Kylo Ren either cannot sense her intentions, or does not want to. He approaches their future together with a trust that is childlike in its completeness and intensity. They tell the First Order that Snoke was jealous of their combined power. Doubt is crushed with extreme prejudice. Kylo force-chokes the first person to cast aspersions on Rey's loyalty, in public. He doesn't even ask her to do it on his behalf. 

Second, that General Hux seems to be just as angered by her presence as by her place at Ren's right hand. She can sense without trying that he would rather rule alone - perhaps any fool could see it - and the two men seem to pull against each other constantly like the dual ends of a finger-trap, a constant tension of power which threatens to snap at any moment but does not. 

Third, that the above is apparently no impediment to what goes on between them behind closed doors. The first time Ren pulls Hux into his lap, when the three of them are alone in the throne room, she is so visibly shocked that Kylo laughs at her before pulling the General into a rough kiss which is clearly fuelled as much by hate as it is by desire. 

When she says, awkwardly, "Should I... leave you two alone?", he laughs and says, "I will have no secrets between us." He's clearly lying, but she finds herself far too intrigued by the way his broad gloved hands caress Hux's back, the way Hux bites into Kylo's neck as they press against each other, and when he reaches out for her she doesn't pull away but lets him kiss her too. His lips are strangely soft and clumsy, and she has never kissed anyone before and the feeling sends fire coursing through her body. If Hux has any objection to her inclusion he keeps it quiet. 

He seems to hate her. Rey learns this is normal. 

She learns that when the Resistance are cornered on Crait, even Luke's intervention is not enough to save most of them. No more than half a dozen of them escape on the Falcon, and Hux assures her with a thrilled gleam in his expression that they will have the survivors soon enough. She has a moment to wonder whether things might have been different if she had not stayed here, and then Kylo summons them both to his quarters, and she learns, from Hux's expression, that this is not the kind of summons you can refuse. Rey is no longer sure if she ever wanted to. 

She learns that when Kylo Ren fails, he has exactly two coping mechanisms. One of them is destroying things. The other becomes apparent when he grabs Hux and pulls him into his arms, tearing into his clothes so quickly that Rey has little time to even register what's happening. He reaches out for Rey in their passion and, for the third time, she allows herself to be drawn in. 

His lips and hands are furious and insistent and even, in a strange way, goading; she learns from the movements of his body that he wants and even expects her to be rough with him, the same as he seems to expect from Hux. The General, for his part, is more than happy to oblige. "You're a fool," she hears the man murmur against Kylo's throat, and he tilts his head back between them, eyes closed, and is this what it feels like to want someone? She finds herself grabbing at his belt and his tunic as Hux slips his arms around Kylo and slides his hands below the Supreme Leader's waistband; she feels Hux's hands against Kylo's hardening length against her hips. He tears off his gloves and undresses her with equal ferocity. If her innocence betrays itself, neither of them comment. 

She learns that the touch of his bare skin acts as a balm against the knowledge that some of her friends are dead and she is afraid. 

Hux grabs Kylo by the hair and drags him back toward the bed. Rey lets herself be dragged too, by Kylo's hands and by her own fire, and she needs no prompting when she crawls atop his naked body and kisses him roughly enough to hurt, and she learns that he likes it this way; learns also that Hux's gloved hand over his throat makes him gasp with desire. He rolls over atop her, parting her thighs with his own. Her body seems to grind against his of its own accord, led by its desire as surely as a hand inside a glove. 

She learns that Hux likes to keep his clothes on and that Kylo likes this too, and that the sight of him kneeling behind his Supreme leader spurs her on. She finds it slightly strange when Hux's fingers seek her lips and urge her to wet them, and then she learns why that is, when the General pushes his fingers inside the other man and he shudders atop her. 

Rey had always expected that she would bleed when this happened, that it would hurt a great deal. She learns that this is not always the case, and that the fire of needing him deeper inside him is more than enough to override the pain. 

She learns that Kylo closes his eyes and looks close to weeping when Hux shoves inside him. She learns that the thrusting of his hips will move Kylo against her in a way that makes her gasp, and that the burning hatred of Hux's eyes over Kylo Ren's shoulder only makes her want them more, and this scares her too. 

She learns that when Kylo comes, the sound he makes is more like a whimper than a cry, and she wraps her arms around him and tries to pull him closer even as Hux shudders against him, eyes fluttering, body pitching forward onto his outstretched arm. She also learns that he does not consider this the end. Breathing hard, she watches him trail kisses down her body, and when he buries his face between her legs the feeling sends a jolt through her, and then she learns the oblivion of ecstasy, more burning and intense than anything she'd ever done to herself, and Hux lies beside them, hand on her throat, hating her all the while. 

She learns that this is not unusual. There are, Kylo explains afterwards, certain things about the Dark Side; that the celibacy of the Jedi Knights has a dark mirror in the rituals of the Sith. "Did you do this with Snoke?" she asks him, still breathless, and when Kylo refuses to answer, Hux's expression tells her instead, and once more, she is afraid. 

*** 

She does not know how long she can keep this up. How she can even broach the subject now that she is in this deep. She wonders if her friends think she has abandoned them, or those that have survived, at least. Rey wonders if she even knows the answer herself any more. When she stands at his right side in the throne room, dressed in black now, just as they are, Kylo Ren reaches out to his lovers with two gloved hands, and each takes what they are offered. And she is afraid. 


	2. Chapter 2: Hux

**Chapter 2: Hux**

He had known, deep down, that he would never be enough for Kylo Ren. As soon as he walked in and saw the girl, standing side-by-side with their new Supreme Leader, he knew that despite everything Kylo had done, Ben Solo was still alive, and Rey had taken his hand. 

*** 

These are the things Hux learns. 

First, that the girl is hiding something, and Kylo Ren either cannot sense this, or does not want to. He approaches their future together with a trust that is just as impulsive and foolhardy as Hux has come to expect. They tell the him that Snoke was jealous of their combined power, and he doesn't believe it for a moment. The first time a subordinate voices what Hux has been keeping quiet, Kylo force-chokes her while Rey watches, expression like a stone. 

Second, that Rey is very perceptive. She can sense his immediate dislike of her from the opposite side of the throne, the fraught tension between he and Kylo Ren that seems to keep them in balance, and he wonders if this new element is what will finally cause it to snap. 

Third, that his disgust for the girl is no impediment to his desire. There is something very alluring about her innocence. The first time Ren pulls the General into his lap, when the three of them are alone in the throne room, she is so visibly shocked that Kylo laughs at her before crushing his lips against Hux with furious lust. 

When she says, awkwardly, "Should I... leave you two alone?", Kylo laughs and says, "I will have no secrets between us." He's clearly lying, but the girl seems too enraptured by their desire for each other to be able to tell. Hux enjoys this; he bites down on Kylo's neck, hard, and feels in the movements of Ren's body that he enjoys this too. When Kylo reaches out for Rey, she doesn't pull away but lets him kiss her too. Her inexperience is clear. Hux finds it endearing. Objections flare within him, but he keeps them quiet. 

She seems afraid of him. Hux does not expect any less. 

He learns that when the Resistance are cornered on Crait, even the intervention of the mythical Luke Skywalker is not enough to save most of them. No more than half a dozen of them escape on the Falcon, and Hux takes great pleasure in telling Rey that the survivors will be in their grasp within weeks. He doesn't have much time to wonder what she is thinking, because Kylo summons them to his quarters then, and this is not the kind of summons you can refuse. He wonders if she even wants to. 

He learns that Ren's failure has hit him hard, as all failures seem to; this becomes apparent when he grabs Hux and pulls him into roughly his arms, tearing into his clothes in a way that he only does when he needs to forget everything. Rey stares at them, mouth slightly agape, and then Ren reaches out for her too, and she allows herself to be drawn against them. 

His lips and hands are as furious and insistent with Rey as they have ever been with Hux; he is, Hux realizes, allowing the girl no quarter. Once more, as his hands course over the other man's body, brushing deliberately against Rey's as they do so, he reflects on how easily Kylo gives his trust. "You're a fool," he murmurs against Kylo's throat, and the Supreme Leader tilts his head back between them and closes his eyes in a way that always seems to drive Hux slightly mad. Rey's innocent enthusiasm is almost amusing. She pulls at his belt and tunic; Hux slips his hand beneath the man's waistband and strokes him, feeling the press of Rey's body as Kylo hardens obediently in his grip. Ren undresses her then, as Hux's gloved hands slide up and down his ribs, feeling the taut musculature, the slight shiver Kylo gives when he is being touched. 

He doesn't comment on the girl's obvious inexperience. She doesn't seem to care. He learns that Rey, like Ren, is inclined to throw herself into things head-first. He files this knowledge away for later. 

Hux grabs Kylo by the hair and drags him back toward the bed. Rey lets herself be dragged too, and any doubt that this might be going too fast for her is swiftly dismissed by the eager way she straddles him, her eyes aflame with lust. She kisses him roughly, just the way he likes it, and Hux kneels beside them and caresses him, teasing him with a gloved hand around the throat, which Kylo also likes and which Rey will probably learn in time. 

He kneels behind Kylo and swiftly unbuckles his belt as Rey grinds down against him, breathing hard. He learns that there are some significant gaps in her experience when he rips off one glove and presses his fingers to Rey's lips, urging her to slick them up; her confusion at once amuses and intrigues him, and the spark in her eyes when the General starts to prepare Kylo endears her to him in some strange way. How odd that she should be the most powerless of the three, even when Kylo is shuddering and keening between them in the depths of his desire. 

He learns that Rey is just as inexperienced as he had expected, but, as before, she doesn't seem to care. The sight of Kylo grinding into her sends a thrill through his body. He places a steadying hand on Ren's lower back and guides himself into him, knowing the expression on Kylo's face without needing to see it, because it's etched into his mind in burning lines of lust and hate. 

He learns that even the most earnest and devoted of young Jedi women can still get a kick out of a good old-fashioned hate-fuck. As he slams inside his lover's body he makes no effort to hide his contempt for what she is, and her gaze meets his like an equal's. 

Kylo whimpers pathetically as he climaxes inside her. Hux notes with some satisfaction that he has once more managed to outlast the other man, and then brings himself to completion with a few harsh thrusts, feeling the way Kylo's thighs tense as he takes him, _uses_ him, just the way he always demands. Then he lies alongside them as Kylo brings her to ecstasy with his lips, one teasing hand on her throat, feeling her pulse flutter and her breathing hitch as she comes. 

There are, Kylo explains afterwards, certain things about the Dark Side; that the celibacy of the Jedi Knights has a dark mirror in the rituals of the Sith. "Did you do this with Snoke?" she asks him, still breathless. Kylo refuses to answer. Hux feels a spike of pain at the memory, and decides that he still hates her, even after all this. Not that it matters at all. 

*** 

He doesn't know how long they can keep up this charade. He's fairly sure, now, that the girl still thinks she can save Ben Solo, even though her friends likely believe she has betrayed them - or what small, pathetic gathering of friends she still retains outside of this throne room. He wonders when Rey will realize she, too, is lost. Perhaps Ben is still alive somewhere, but he is slowly dying. When he stands at Kylo Ren's right side in the throne room, the Supreme Leader reaches out to his lovers with two gloved hands, and each takes what they are offered. And Hux smiles. 


	3. Chapter 3: Kylo Ren

**Chapter 3: Kylo Ren**

If the flash of Luke's lightsaber in Ben Solo's room had been a corresponding moment of darkness in his life, then perhaps, Kylo Ren thought, this would be its bright reflection; a finger pressing down on the scales, a redressing of balance. The _I can save you_ to the _I must kill you_. 

Rey took his hand. 

*** 

These are the things he learns. 

First, that Rey still intends to save him. Kylo pretends not to realize. He approaches their future together with the certainty of a man who has already foreseen Rey's fall from grace. They tell the First Order that Snoke was jealous of their combined power. Perhaps nobody believes them, but in time it will hardly matter; Kylo force-chokes the first person to cast aspersions on Rey's loyalty, a necessary demonstration to quell doubt. He doesn't ask Rey to do it for him. He knows she probably wouldn't. 

Second, that General Hux seems to be just as angered by the young woman's presence as by her place at Ren's right hand. Any fool could see that Hux would rather rule alone, of course, but Kylo is confident that the General will make no moves as long as he has Rey on side. Perhaps her influence will be the weight that tips the fragile balance of power between the two men. For too long, Kylo Ren has known that Hux was almost as much of a liability as he was an asset. It is a wonder that the tension between them has not destroyed them both. But now he's outnumbered, and he knows it. 

Third, that if Rey fears him at all, it's no impediment to becoming his lover, just as his rivalry with the General never prevented him from falling into bed with Kylo Ren. The first time he pulls Hux into his lap, when the three of them are alone in the throne room, her eyes betray both shock and hungry curiosity, and Kylo laughs at her before pulling Hux into a rough kiss which is as much for his own benefit as for hers 

When Rey says, awkwardly, "Should I... leave you two alone?", he laughs again. "I will have no secrets between us," he says, and he doesn't believe for a moment that Rey will keep to that, but it hardly matters, because Hux is biting down on that point of his neck which always drives him wild, and Kylo knows he'll drag her down with him soon enough. When he reaches out for her she doesn't pull away. It's clear she's never kissed anyone before, and it's clear, too, that neither of them care, because he can feel from the way her body moves that she _wants_ this. If Hux has any objection to her inclusion, he keeps it quiet. 

Over time, in fact, he becomes fairly sure that Hux hates her, but that's nothing new. 

He learns that when the Resistance are cornered on Crait, even Luke's humiliating intervention is not enough to save them. The reports tell him that no more than half a dozen of them have escaped. Still, having his former master make a fool of him in front of the troops angers him. Rather than destroy his quarters yet again, Kylo takes a deep breath and summons Hux and Rey to his quarters. He knows they won't refuse. 

The moment Hux arrives, he grabs the General and pulls him into his arms, letting his anguish sublimate into desperate lust; giving free rein to his passion. The other man's touch is soothing and compelling in equal measure, and he revels in the feel of the firm muscles beneath his shirt as he tears off his jacket and crushes his lips to his own. But it's not enough this time. He reaches out for Rey, needing her just as much as he needs Hux, and, just as he expected, she allows herself to be pulled in. 

He lets Rey know through the ferocity of his touch that he does not expect her to hold back, just as he expects the same from Hux. "You're a fool," he hears the General murmur against Kylo's throat, and the hatred in his voice makes him burn from head to foot. He allows himself a moment of surrender as Rey tears at his clothes and Hux's hands find his aching member - then he rips off his gloves and goes in for the kill, undressing her just as hurriedly as she did him. Despite her innocence, he senses no hesitation, only eagerness and desire and a need to forget, and he exults in the realization that _she is just like him_. 

Hux grabs Kylo by the hair and drags him back toward the bed. Rey comes with them, climbs over him, kisses him hard enough to hurt as his hands caress her slender waist, and this pleases him. Her body is lean and taut, and somehow no less strong for how slim she is, and this, too, pleases him. Hux's gloved hand slides to grip his throat, spurring him on to new heights of lust; after a moment, he flips the woman onto her back and crushes their bodies together, answering her obvious desperation with his own. Briefly, he wonders how she could ever have let herself be taken in by the Light, when it is so clear that they were made for each other. 

Hux kneels behind him. The feel of his uniform against the backs of Kylo's thighs sends electricity thrilling through him. He drags his lips against Rey's smooth neck, breathing hard, and smiles when Hux's fingers seek her lips. No quarter, indeed. The confusion in her eyes is quickly replaced by heated fascination as the other man slides a finger inside him, then two, hitting that sweet spot efficiently and unapologetically. He shivers against her, needing him, needing them both, and they do not refuse. 

She opens for him readily, slick and warm. He's fully prepared to be gentle, but her thighs clamp against his waist and she draws him in and he does not hesitate in his answer. 

Hux shoves his thighs apart and thrusts inside him, hard. It's almost enough to sting, but not quite - Hux, he's learnt, is a master at straddling that line between pleasuring and hurting - and he lets the General take him as he moves against Rey, allowing himself at last to give in, to let go in that way he craves so often, the only way outside of violence that can quell the flames within him. It is hard to believe just how complete he feels now, lying between them; it's almost enough to make Kylo Ren weep. 

His climax is deep and blinding. Rey wraps her arms around him; he feels Hux shudder against him and then half-collapse. Pleasure echoes in the pit of his stomach at the feel of the General's release. The woman looks up at him, eyes dark, and he kisses her collarbone, then her breasts, then down over her stomach as he feels her breaths rise. He tastes himself on her as he brings his lips to her sex, salt mixed with the heady sweetness of her desire, and to his immense satisfaction, it doesn't take him long to bring her off. When he looks up, Hux has his hand around her throat. It is beautiful. 

There are, he explains to her afterwards, certain things about the Dark Side; that the celibacy of the Jedi Knights has a dark mirror in the rituals of the Sith. "Did you do this with Snoke?" she asks him, still breathless. "What kind of question is that?", he snaps, feeling the anger creep back into him, and the General glares at her. Kylo gets up and walks briskly to the refresher, feeling on his back the weight of Hux's hatred and Rey's fear. 

*** 

He wonders how long her light will last. How she might broach an attempt to turn him, if she ever does. He wonders if her friends know she's abandoned them - or those that have survived, at least. He wonders if Rey has realized this herself. When she and Hux stand at either side of him in the throne room, both dressed in matching black, Kylo Ren reaches out to his lovers with two gloved hands, and each takes what they are offered. And for a brief moment, he is calm. 

_End_


End file.
